


Customer

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Books, Cleaning, Complete, Darksiders II (2012), Darksiders: The Abomination Vault References, Game Spoilers, Implied Slash, Interspecies, M/M, Male Friendship, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Presents, Ratings: G, Shields, Side Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Why not do something nice for his dearest customer ?





	Customer

Vulgrim perused the first three chapters of the Book of the Dead. Simply because he had gone to all the trouble of collecting and returning them Death had become his dearest customer. So, why not do something nice for him ? He put aside the book then took up both his letter and the Grand Abomination Mortis before crossing to the central Serpent Tome and transferring the items. Death would pick them up at his leisure. Perhaps Death would tell him sometime what it was like to wield the vengeful buckler over a few souls maybe. Nn, he’d have to do some cleaning first. There were too many spider webs, even for his tastes.


End file.
